seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/A Little Help
:Ester: Him? :Polvina: Are you sure, Tubarina? :Tubarina: It’s true! :Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: He’s the strongest shark I’ve ever met! :Ester: But he’s so small. :Tubarina: He lost his family in one of those drifting nets, so I’m looking after him for a while. :Ester: No you’re not. :Tubarina: I’m not? :Polvina: We’re looking after him! :Ester: Right. :Shark: gurgling :Polvina: We’ll find him a new home. :Ester: Are you sure he’s strong? :Tubarina: I’ll prove it. :Polvina: How? :Tubarina: Here, grab hold. :Ester: Now what? :Tubarina: Now this. Let’s go, Squirt! :Squirt: gurgling :Ester and Polvina: Whoa! :Ester: You’re right. He is strong! :Polvina: Can we stop now? :Tubarina: No way, we just started! :Ester and Polvina: Whoa! :Ester: Watch out! :Old Lady: Deary me! :crash :Polvina: We’re so sorry. Are you okay? :Old Lady: No damage done, dear. :Tubarina: We really are sorry. :Old Lady: There’s no need to fret, I’m fine. Uh, I don’t know your names. :Polvina: Well, I’m Polvina and this is Ester and Tubarina. :Ester and Tubarina: Hello. :Old Lady: I’m Bonnie. It’s so nice to meet you! :Polvina: It’s nice to meet you, Bonnie. :Squirt: gurgling :Bonnie: Why, hello there. Why don’t you come out and join us? :Squirt: gurgling :Bonnie: No, I’m not angry with you. :Tubarina: You understand shark, Bonnie? :Bonnie: There’s a good reason why, but for the life of me, I can’t remember. :Ester: We don’t want to smash into you and run, Bonnie, but… :Bonnie: I know. You have to get home, right? :Polvina: We’ll come again soon. :Bonnie: That would be nice. :Girls: Goodbye! :Squirt: gurgling :Polvina: Let’s see Bonnie tomorrow to make sure she’s alright. :Ester: Straight after school. :Tubarina: How did she understand shark? :Tubarina: sigh Do we have to do this? :Polvina: We said we’d see Bonnie again. :Tubarina: It looks like no one lives here. :Ester: Let’s do it together. :Polvina: Together it is. on door :Bonnie: door Good morning. What can I do for you three nice girls? :Polvina: We wanted to see how you are, Bonnie. :Bonnie: I’m fine, thank you. How nice of you to ask. Er, can I ask who you are? :Ester: Don’t you remember us, Bonnie? We crashed into you yesterday. :Bonnie: Crashed into me? head Yes, it’s starting to come back to me. Who are you? :Polvina: Polvina. :Bonnie: Ah, and Ester and Tubarina. :Tubarina: That’s right! :Bonnie: Do come in! :Bonnie: I have good days and bad days at remembering things. Just lately, I’ve been having too many bad days. Oh, don’t mind all this. I mean to do a big cleanup. Been meaning to do it for ten years, actually. I’m sure to get around to it soon. All this has to go. :Ester: Why, Bonnie? This stuff is cool! :Polvina: I wouldn’t get rid of any of it. :Bonnie: Now, did you have a friend? :Polvina: A little zebra shark. :Bonnie: Yes. :Tubarina: We left him at home today with my pet, Gummy. :Ester: We still don’t know what to do with him. :Polvina: He lost his mom and dad. :Bonnie: Oh, that’s awful. I thought he was a nice, young shark. Here are my two boys. Of course, they’re much older now than in these pictures. :Ester: Where do they live, Bonnie? :Bonnie: In the Farlands, so I don’t see them too often. They have their own families and things to do. You know how it is. :Bonnie: door Now, don’t you worry. I wasn’t hurt yesterday and I’m feeling fine. And say hello to our little friend. :Polvina: We will, Bonnie. :Bonnie: Do drop in again. :Ester: You can count on it! :Polvina: See you soon! :girls leave :Bonnie: Ester, Polvina and- oh, who’s the other one again? door :Tubarina: It’s totally wrong! :Polvina: What are you talking about? :Tubarina: That! Bonnie can’t keep living by herself. :Polvina: She is, and she’s doing alright. :Tubarina: You did see her home. It was a mess! She can’t look after herself. :Ester: She can, and she’s fine. :Tubarina: Humph. We’ll see about that. :Polvina: Where do you think Tubarina was this morning? :Ester: She’s up to something. Why else wouldn’t she be at home? :Polvina: Let’s get to Bonnie’s place as quick as we can. :Ester: Bonnie! :Bonnie: Hello. Um, E-Ester and Polvina, isn’t it? :Polvina: We were just on our way to see you. :Bonnie: Oh, how lovely of you. Um, so you know where my home is? :Ester: Are you lost, Bonnie? :Bonnie: I am lost. :Polvina: Oh, we’ll take you home, Bonnie. It’s this way. :Bonnie: I only wanted to go for a little walk. I took a wrong turn and confused myself (to?) no end. :Tubarina: It’s all like this, Father. :Shark King: Mm. I do see what you mean. :Tubarina: It’s a mess! :Polvina: There’s Tubarina! :Ester: And Squirt. :Bonnie: And Cuddles! :Polvina and Ester: Cuddles? :Bonnie: It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Cuddles! :Shark King: stuttering Ahem. Yes, good morning Bonnie. :Bonnie: And why has it been so long? :Shark King: I do apologise, it’s been a miss of me not to visit you. :Tubarina: You know my father, Bonnie? :Bonnie: I’ve known him since he was a baby. :Shark King: Ahem, yes, er, ahem, yes, yes, Bonnie. :Bonnie: He was such a darling little thing. He was always asking for cuddles. :Shark King: My father? :Polvina and Ester: The Shark King? :Bonnie: That’s why we called him Cuddles. :Shark King: Oh… chuckles :Tubarina: And that’s how you can talk to sharks! :Bonnie: I haven’t said hello to you, my little friend. How are you? :Squirt: gurgling :Bonnie: No, I’m sure you’re not inconveniencing Tubarina or her friends. They love looking after you. :Shark King: Ahem, er, Bonnie, I am here to speak about something important; you. :Bonnie: Me? :Shark King: I am, uh, worried for you, Bonnie. :Bonnie: You don’t need to be, Cuddles. :Shark King: I would like you to come with me so I can show you a nice home. :Bonnie: But I have a nice home. Here it is. :Shark King: And, I don’t think you can look after yourself anymore. :Ester: She can, Your Highness. :Polvina: We know she can, sir. :Squirt: gurgling :Ester: Squirt agrees. :Tubarina: I don’t agree. :Shark King: Come with me tomorrow. It’s a nice home where you’ll be looked after. You’ll like it, I know you will. :Bonnie: If you think I should, Cuddles, I’ll go. But only to look. :Shark King: And one look will convince you. I’ll return tomorrow morning. Goodbye. :Bonnie: Goodbye, Cuddles. Goodbye, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Oh, see you tomorrow. You’re with me, Squirt. :Squirt: gurgling :Ester: That’s just like the Shark King. He always thinks he knows best. :Bonnie: I know Cuddles means well, but I really want to stay in my own little home, here. :Ester: And we’ll help you do it. :Bonnie: How? :Polvina: How? We start by cleaning up, and uh… working out the rest of it from there. :Ester: That’s how. :Tubarina: I thought so! You think my father’s wrong and you’re going to try and prove it! :Ester: We know your father’s wrong and we are going to prove it. :Tubarina: It’s going to take more than just cleaning up Bonnie’s house. :Polvina: It is a start. :Ester: And you’re not helping. :Tubarina: Come on, Squirt. :Squirt: gurgling :Tubarina: You want to help them? :Squirt: gurgling :Polvina: He’s strong! :Ester: And he’s staying to help us, unlike some people. :Tubarina: Oh! Alright, listen. I’ll stay and I’ll help, but I still agree with my father. Bonnie should go to a home. All this work is going to be useless, I know it is. :Polvina: If you say so, Tubarina. :Bonnie: Deary me, you’ll never be able to move all that. :Squirt: gurgling :Polvina: He can do it, Bonnie. :Bonnie: What a wonderful little fellow he is! :Tubarina: This place is looking better already. Not that it’s going to help. :Ester: We know, Tubarina. :Shark King: Oh, I see. :Bonnie: What do you think, Cuddles? :Shark King: The house does look very good out here, but what about inside? :Polvina: We’ll show you, sir. :Bonnie: The girls did a wonderful job, Cuddles. :Shark King: I do admire what you’ve done, girls, but it can’t help Bonnie in the long run. :Polvina: Why not, sir? :Shark King: Because Bonnie needs a little help every day, and you girls can’t do that. :Ester: We could. :Shark King: Every day, Ester? :Ester: Mm, we couldn’t. :Polvina: Not every day. :Shark King: It was a nice try, cleaning up the house and garden, but I’m afraid it won’t do any good. :Tubarina: See? I told you. :Shark King: Bonnie, would you like to come with me and I’ll show you your new home? :Bonnie: If you think it’s best, Cuddles. :Shark King: I do. :Ester: What do we do now? :Squirt: gurgling :Tubarina: You? You’d really do that? :Squirt: gurgling :Tubarina: Hmm… maybe it could work. :Polvina: What might work? :Tubarina: But… but it means that I’d be wrong… :Squirt: gurgling :Tubarina: Alright, I’ll do it. Father, Bonnie, come back! :Shark King: Huh? What is it, Tubarina? :Tubarina: You said Bonnie needs a little help every day. Well, Squirt can be that help. :Polvina: That’s it! Bonnie needs help and Squirt needs a home! :Ester: It’s perfect! :Shark King: And uh, you’d want to do this? :Squirt: gurgling :Shark King: How do you feel, Bonnie? :Bonnie: I’d love to have the little fellow with me. We can look after each other. :Squirt: gurgling :Bonnie: I’m sorry, Cuddles, but we don’t have to go and see that home now. :Shark King: I suppose you girls think you’ve outsmarted me again. :Girls: Us? Oh no, no… :Shark King: Well, chuckling you have, and I congratulate you. :Tubarina: Thank you, Cuddles- oh, I mean, Father. :Tubarina: Tell us if you ever need anything. :Ester: We’ll visit soon, Bonnie. :Polvina: Look after yourselves! :Bonnie: Bye-bye! :Squirt: gurgling :Polvina: I wonder what we’ll be like when we get to Bonnie’s age. :Ester: Will we still be best friends, and still look out for each other? :Tubarina: Of course we will! :Polvina: Oh, well then, that’s all that matters, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Right! :Girls: laughing